<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>half of a popsicle is fine with me by oofmybones</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085228">half of a popsicle is fine with me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oofmybones/pseuds/oofmybones'>oofmybones</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Domestic, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Unrequited Love, Vignette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:48:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oofmybones/pseuds/oofmybones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Years of being friends is enough for him.</p><p> </p><p>[basically kenma pines for kuroo &amp; this is just a way for me to defend kuroo's characterization sorry]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma &amp; Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>half of a popsicle is fine with me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sooo i got into thinking after seeing some tweets on twitter abt how wrong people see kuroo as. like, kuroo is hot n all, that is a given, but he is like, a sincere person &amp; smart too!! he is so far from being a playboy. i just wanted to defend him &amp; at the same time, write pining kenma bc why tf not. sooo here it is hehe. enjoy :))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>"Share this popsicle with me, Kenma!" He hears Kuroo tell him, waving the ice cream packet in front of his face. "It's a popsicle for two."</p><p>Kenma just nods, watching Kuroo open the packet &amp; break the popsicle in half, eagerly waiting for his part of the bargain. It was way too hot that day, and doing anything but stay glued to an electric fan added a thin layer of sweat on his skin, making him feel sticky. He remembers the old days they spent like this in summer, sharing popsicles &amp; refusing to be far from any source of air to cool them down. Heat wasn't his exact favorite in summer.</p><p>Kuroo hands his share to him with a soft smile, and Kenma takes it gladly. It's a simple gesture of service, something Kuroo often does for him whenever he ever so wishes. Sometimes he thinks about how life without Kuroo would be so difficult to get used to, since Kuroo takes care of Kenma most of the time. </p><p>A secret part of Kenma wishes that Kuroo will never stop doing that, taking care of him, and stay by his side forever. Kenma's heart aches at the thought of Kuroo finding someone to cherish for the rest of his life and abandoning Kenma, leaving him to succumb to loneliness — but of course, that day will come someday, maybe even soon, and Kenma will not be able to do anything about it.</p><p>Kenma eats his popsicle happily, feeling the chill from the ice cream seep into his tongue and cool his insides. Kuroo is eating his own share with a quizzical look on his face, eyebrows scrunched in thought right next to Kenma, as they share the only electric fan in Kuroo's room. Whatever he is thinking about, Kenma doesn't question, because Kuroo will tell him soon if he wants to anyways.</p><p>Kuroo is that kind of person. He doesn't find it hard to open up, but he doesn't like to be forced to tell what is on his mind. It's part of of Kuroo's dominating traits, the things about Kuroo that makes people respect Nekoma's captain. But on the other hand, those traits make people assume the worst of Kuroo.</p><p>Kenma's heard the rumors around school. That Kuroo seems like the type to be a womanizer, or a playboy — only because he gets a lot of confessions from girls on White Day, and because he is just conventionally attractive. Kenma agrees that Kuroo is pretty handsome, but he knows Kuroo isn't the type to intentionally break someone's heart just for fun.</p><p>If anything, Kuroo is the type who is a passionate and loyal lover. Kuroo watches soap dramas and even ropes him in sometimes, and Kenma has seen the look on Kuroo's face when the romantic scenes come on. Kuroo has also told him so many times that if he ever fell in love, he's prefer it to be once, and he would live the rest of his life with that person by his side. </p><p>(Inside, Kenma secretly yearns he could be that person, but he is never one to ever come clean about what he truly feels.)</p><p>Kuroo is as far from being the typical badboy as Kenma is far from being a social butterfly. He acts stupid, but anyone who knows him truly well will know he is smart as hell. His favorite subject is Science, and he is a great strategizer — and if that is anything to go by, Kuroo is basically a hunky nerd. That gets often overlooked, because Kuroo's personality is so far from what a typical nerd is like.</p><p>Kenma is irritated with the fact that people talk about Kuroo like they know him, or even understand who Kuroo is as a person. But even then, Kuroo himself isn't seemingly fazed by the rumors he hears about himself, and just lives life like normal. That was another one of Kuroo's dominating traits: he doesn't care what other people think. </p><p>Kenma looks at Kuroo for a second, sweat trickling down the sides of his face, his bangs clipped back, and a towel swung haphazardly around his neck. Kuroo still has his brows knitted together for god knows why, and he's still sucking on what is left of his popsicle. Kuroo looks even more attractive like this, looking carefree and feeling relaxed after playing round after round of volleyball in practice.</p><p>Kenma thinks, maybe someday, someone else will see Kuroo for who he truly is, and feel just how good Kuroo Tetsurou is as a person. Kenma already sees this, and maybe he hopes he will be the one Kuroo picks to spend forever with, but if Kuroo picks someone else, Kenma is going to be fine with that.</p><p>Years of being friends is enough for him.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>god. i sent my friend this &amp; she was rlly sad asf. i have appeased the angst gods</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>